


Banishing Doubts

by lasairfhiona



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the worst has happened now all he wants to do is be in her arms</p><p>post "Twenty Five"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banishing Doubts

He quietly closed the door to the apartment he knew as well as his own. He didn't want to be alone tonight in his cold dark apartment. He didn't want to hear the whispers that would invade his sleep. "Why hadn't he expected this?" "Why hadn't he known she would be a target?" "Why hadn't he protected her better?" He didn't want to see the faces that haunted his dreams, especially the shocked and terrified parents.

He wanted to be in her arms. He wanted the press of her body to banish the doubts he felt about how he'd done his job.


End file.
